dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
CNBLUE
center|660px CNBLUE *'Nombre:' **CNBLUE (Internacional) **씨엔블루 (ssienbeullu) en Corea **シーエヌブルー (Shīenuburū) en Japon **'¿Por qué 'CNBLUE'?: ' Significa 'Code Name Blue' (Nombre Código Azul). 'BLUE', son las siglas de B': ''Burning (Jong Hyun), '''L: Lovely (Min Hyuk), U': ''Untouchable (Jung Shin), '''E: Emotional (Yong Hwa). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 3 chicos. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 2 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Japón:' 19 de Agosto del 2009 **'En Corea:' 14 de Enero del 2010 *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Boice **'¿Por qué 'Boice'?:' Se deriva de "V OICE" representando la voz de los fanáticos y "B LUE" representa a CNBLUE. Las dos palabras juntas simbolizan que que los fans son la voz de los chicos y por esa razón, CNBLUE siempre estará con sus fanáticos. *'Color oficial: '''Azul. *'Género:' K-rock y Rock-pop. *'Agencia: ' **FNC Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) **Warner Music Japan (Japón) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán) **Universal Records (Filipinas) *'Solistas:' **Jung Yong Hwa (2015) **Lee Jong Hyun (2016) **Kang Min Hyuk (2019) Carrera '2009: Debut en Japón con su Primer y Segundo Mini Album 'Now Or Never' y 'Voice Sobre junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó a hacer presentaciones callejeras y conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón. Ellos hicieron su debut formal, como banda indie en Japón, con sus canciones del primer mini-álbum (todas en inglés), 'Now or Never' el 19 de agosto del 2009. El 25 de noviembre del mismo año, la banda realizó su segundo mini-álbum llamado 'Voice', en Japón. Los títulos de las canciones estaban grabados en japonés, mientras que el resto estaban completamente en inglés. '2010: Debut en Corea del Sur con un Mini Album 'Bluetory' Se reveló en enero de 2010, que CNBLUE haría su debut oficial en Corea del Sur con el mini-álbum '''Bluetory el 14 de enero de 2010. También fueron anunciados los teasers que hicieron los 4 miembros. El 7 de enero, el teaser del MV fue dado a conocer en su página oficial, presentando a la banda formada por el líder Lee JongHyun, con la nueva canción de la banda 'I'M A LONER'. El teaser de Kang MinHyuk salió el 8 de enero. El 11 y 13 de enero los teasers de Lee JungShin y Jung YongHwa se publicaron respectivamente. El día antes de su debut oficial, tuvieron su primer encuentro con las fans. El 14 de enero, la banda realizó su debut con el mini-álbum y tomaron el primer puesto en las listas de Mnet y el segundo en los Hanteo Chasts. El grupo hizo su debut live en el KBS Music Bank el 15 de enero. '2011: Primer Album Completo Coreano 'First Step El 9 de enero, CNBLUE lanzó su tercer single japonés, "'Re-Maintenance". Su gira de promocion en Japón fue en 4 ciudades:. Osaka, Fukuoka, Nagoya y Tokio. En Corea la FNC lanzo teasers para su regreso en febrero de 2011, sin embargo la fecha de lanzamiento se postergo hasta el 21 de marzo. Con el lanzamiento de su primer album First Step, consiguieron un "all kill" en las principales listas de musica en linea de Corea. Su álbum también encabezó las listas de ventas físicas de álbumes en línea durante la semana. Ganaron los K-Chart una semana después de su regreso en Mnet, KBS Music Bank y una semana después en SBS Inkigayo. Esta fue la primera vez que la banda ganó la triple corona en Mnet y KBS Music Bank. '''Segundo Album Completo Japones '392'' Después de terminar las promociones en Corea, CNBLUE hizo una reaparición en Japón con el lanzamiento de su segundo y último álbum indie "392" el 1 de septiembre de 2011. También anunciaron que iban a hacer su debut en Japón bajo el sello discográfico Japón Warner. La banda lanzó su single debut "In My Head" el 19 de octubre de 2011 y alcanzó el puesto 3 º en el Oricon diario gráfico y cuarto en el gráfico semanal Oricon con 70.000 + vendidos en su primera semana. En noviembre, "In My Head" gano una acreditación de disco de oro según la RIAJ, el álbum vendió más de 100.000 copias en un mes de salir a la venta. '2012: Quinto Single en Japón 'Where You Are La banda lanzó un nuevo single en Japón el 1 de febrero , titulado " Where You Are " El single alcanzó el número 1 en el Oricon diario y el gráfico semanal , lo que los convirtio en el N º 1 de ventas en el país nipon. CNBLUE y sus compañeros de sello FTISLAND realizarón en un concierto en Estados Unidos por primera vez en Los Angeles el 09 de marzo . '''Tercer Mini Album Coreano 'Ear Fun'' Después de terminar sus actividades en el extranjero , CNBLUE regresó a Corea para preparar su regreso . Mientras se prepaban para su regreso , FNC anuncio que JongHyun participaria por primera en un drama. SBS A gentleman dignity es una serie romántica de televisión protagonizada por celebridades populares como Jang Dong -gun, Kim Ha- neul , Kim Min -jong , Kim Soo- ro , y Lee JongHyun . JongHyun se desempeño como el el hijo biológico de Jang Dong -gun en el drama. El 26 de marzo , la banda lanzó su tercer mini-álbum coreano, Ear Fun. Los singles del álbum, "Still in Love" (en coreano : 아직 사랑한다 ) se publicarón el 16 de marzo antes de la publicación del álbum y la canción " Hey You ", tanto de las canciones tiene respuesta positiva por parte del público que rápidamente se posicionaron como "all kill". CNBLUE tuvo su comenack en MCountdown el 29 de marzo. "Still in Love" alcanzó el puesto N º 3 , mientras que " Hey You " alcanzó el número 1 en Corea del gráfico semanal nacional. Después de completar sus mini promociones del álbum, los miembros continaron con sus actividades individuales y también llevaron a cabo su primera reunión de fans en Seúl el 05 de mayo . Sexto Single Japones 'Come On' El sexto single japonés Come On fue lanzado el 1 de agosto, y se colocó No.5 en Oricon semanal. Despues lanzaron su album debut "Code Name" el 29 de agosto que se coloco en el No.1 tanto en Oricon diario de álbum y el gráfico semanal . JungShin tambien se lanzo como actor debutando en septiembre de 2012. El 22 de septiembre , tuvieron su primer concierto exclusivo , en Londres en IndigO2 en Reino Unido. Realizaron 22 canciones ante más de 3.000 fans, algunos de los cuales provenían de otros países europeos. También durante esta visita, grabaron el MV de "Im sorry" para su cuarto mini-álbum Re : BLUE Cerraron 2012 con concierto en vivo en Corea del Sur , BLUE NIGHT en Seúl el 15 de diciembre y 16 . Esto marca su cuarto concierto en Seúl, de los cuales los voletos se agotaron en 10 minutos. Septimo Single Japones 'Robot' Lanzaron su cuarto single japonés Robot que coloco en el puesto No.2 en el Oricon Diario y semanal En 2012, todos los miembros han sido reconocidos por la actuación , ya que se dice que son el grupo que ha conquistado las entregas de premios de fin de año con sus nominaciones. '2013: Cuarto Mini Album Coreano 'Re:Blue Su cuarto mini-álbum se titula "Re:Blue" y salió a la venta el día 14 de enero de 2013, justo 3 años después de su debut coreano con "Bluetory" (de ahí el título, "Re:Blue", que significa un nuevo comienzo para el grupo). Para su más reciente álbum, Jung Yong Hwa y Lee Jong Hyun se han convertido en compositores ya que el álbum contiene canciónes compuesta por ellos, incluyendo la canción que le da el nombre al álbum. El álbum contiene una variedad de géneros musicales, incluyendo pop, disco y rock, una mezcla que CNBlue estaba buscando. Según la agencia de CNBLUE, en 13 dias el pre-orden llegó a 100.000 copias. Ademas el album se coloco numero uno en la lista mundial billboard. La FNC Entertainment reveló “CNBLUE está planeando su gira mundial 2013, ellos no solo irán a países asiáticos como China, Singapur y Hong Kong sino también a Australia, Europa, Norteamérica y Sudamérica”. CNBLUE se convertirá en una de las primeras bandas coreanas en hacer una gira mundial. Los cuatro miembros de CNBLUE, asumieron roles en dramas y justos garabaron su primer película "Never Stop". FNC tambien anuncio una edicion especial limitada de su cuarto mini-álbum “Re:BLUE”. “Re:BLUE” incluye portadas individuales de cada uno de los integrantes, Jung Yong Hwa, Lee Jong Hyun, Kang Min Hyuk y Lee Jung Shin, así como fotografías y obras de arte de cada uno de ellos, cada miembro participa en el diseño de su propia edición. Además del lanzamiento de la edición especial limitada de “Re:BLUE”, la versión regular del álbum también debutará en Taiwan el 20 de febrero y en Filipinas el 23 de febrero. '2014 Primer Pelicula del grupo en Japon 'Never Stop' El 10 de Enero del 2014 se estreno en Japon su primera pelicula como grupo "NEVER STOP" The Story Of CNBLUE. El 31 de Enero, CNBLUE concluyo su primera gira mundial ofreciendo conciertos en Estados Unidos, México, Perú y Chile. '''Quinto Mini Album Coreano 'Can't Stop ' El 24 de febrero CNBLUE hicieron su regreso con su 5º mini-album titulado "Can't Stop" el cual esta lleno de compociciones propias de los miembros; esto marca el regreso de CNBLUE a las promociones en corea desde hace ya un año. Con un toque de rock británico, “Can’t Stop” muestra a los chicos usando trajes y rodeados por rosas. El grupo filmó el video musical en Nueva York cuando visitaron la ciudad para los conciertos que formaron parte de su gira mundial “Blue Moon”. Según la lista Taiwanesa “Five music“, el nuevo álbum de CNBLUE titulado “Can’t Stop” registró una impresionante venta del álbum del 10.17% en su primera semana, asumiendo el puesto número uno. Durante los 25 días de febrero entre el 21-27, “Can’t Stop” tuvo el mayor número de ventas en Corea y Japón, también colocándose en el primer lugar. Billboard de Estados Unidos predijo el éxito de la banda diciendo: “La transformación de 180 grados de CNBLUE con su sonido rock-pop de ‘Can’t Stop’, volverá a conquistar las listas de éxitos colocándose en la cima”. Inmediatamente después de la publicación de su álbum, “Can’t Stop” alcanzó el número uno en todas las listas de iTunes en Asia, así como el 3er y el 5to lugar en iTunes México y iTunes Perú, con esto CNBLUE está recibiendo la atención como un nuevo icono del Hallyu. Los medios de comunicación en Chile, “Bio bio Chile” llamó a CNBLUE “La banda de rock más popular del Hallyu”. '2015: Segundo Album '2gether El 27 de agosto fue publicada en la pagina oficial de CNBLUE la portada del Album Completo, que se titula '2gether' con su cancion a promocionar 'Cinderella'. El Album Salio a la venta el 14 de Septiembre. En el vídeo musical, los miembros de la banda de cuatro miembros busca por la misma misteriosa mujer, su “Cinderella”, con quien todos ellos están enamorados. Similar al personaje principal del cuento de hadas del cual la canción lleva el títuolo, la mujer del vídeo desaparece a la medianoche, dejando detrás un enjoyado zapato alto. "Cinderella" en solo dos horas tomo el primer lugar en nueve listas de música como Melon, Mnet, Olleh Músic, Bugs, Soribada, Monkey3, Naver Music, Cyworld. El album tambien se coloco el numero tres en el Billboard World Albums Chart. El 24 y 25 de octubre, CNBLUE celebrará su concierto como agradecimiento “2015 CNBLUE LIVE TOGETHER IN SEOUL” en el estadio de Jamsil. Este es su primer concierto en Seúl en un año y cuatro meses después de su concierto “2014 CNBLUE LIVE Stop“. CNBLUE liberará una versión china de su más reciente canción a través de los principales sitios de música digital de China el 22 de septiembre. La canción también ha sido elegida como el tema de la próxima película coreano-china, “Bad Guys Always Die“, protagonizada por Chen Bolin y Son Ye Jin. '2016: Sexto Mini Album 'Blueming' El 22 de marzo, los afiliados de la agencia de CNBLUE dieron la informacion de que ellos volverian con su sexto mini album 'Blueming' el 04 de abril. El título del álbum mezcló la floración (blooming) con el ‘blue’ de CNBLUE” CNBLUE mostrará nueva música a través de su mini album 'Blueming'. Este nuevo mini álbum incluirá canciones brillantes que coinciden bien con la primavera. Los amantes de la música podrán disfrutar de un disco lleno de dulces canciones de amor. Mientras tanto, este sera el primer regreso de CNBLUE en siete meses después de su segundo álbum de larga duración '2gether'. El 24 de marzo a media noche (KST) la banda compartió su primer teaser para su próximo mini álbum “Blueming”. El título del álbum es una combinación del nombre de la banda con la palabra “Blooming” (florecer), que se adapta tanto al sonido inspirado en la primavera de su próximo lanzamiento como al crecimiento musical del grupo. Los cuatro miembros aparecen masculinos y apuestos en la imagen teaser y las fans pueden emocionarse aun más ya que la banda ha prometido publicar otra imagen teaser el 25 de marzo. La tercera imagen teaser será lanzada el 28 de marzo, seguida por la lista de canciones del mini álbum el 30 de marzo. Se publicarán dos vídeo teasers el 31 de marzo y 3 de abril y el vídeo musical será lanzado finalmente el 4 de abril. El 30 de marzo el grupo revelo la lista de canciones para su proximo album. El mini-álbum incluirá cinco canciones, con la canción “You’re So Fine”, que fue escrita y compuesta por el líder Jung Yong Hwa. Jung Yong Hwa también escribió y compuso “Young Forever”, así como hizo la composición y co-escribió “Stay Sober”. Lee Jong Hyun co-escribió y co-compuso la canción “The Seasons”, mientras que Lee Jung Shin co-escribió y co-compuso “Without You”. Su sexto mini álbum “Blueming” y el vídeo musical para su canción a promocionar “You’re So Fine” fue lanzada el 4 de abril a la medianoche KST. Esto marca su primer regreso doméstico desde el lanzamiento de “2gether” y promover con “Cinderella” el septiembre pasado. Escrito y compuesto por Jung Yong Hwa, “You’re So Fine” es una pegajosa canción pop animada con letra que trata sobre tener un enamoramiento serio por una chica que continua sorprendiéndolo con su perfecto estilo, sonrisa y personalidad. '''Quinto Álbum Japonés 'EUPHORIA' En septiembre se informó que el grupo estaría lanzando un nuevo álbum japonés junto al video de su pista principal "Glory days", que estarían disponible el 19 de octubre. Una vez lanzado el álbum quedo #1 en las listas Oricon con más de 26.401 copias vendida el 18 de octubre. '2017: Séptimo Mini-Álbum '7°CN El 14 de febrero, una fuente de la agencia de CNBLUE, FNC Entertainment, anunció: “Para regresar con nuevas actividades de regreso, CNBLUE se encuentra trabajando en nuevas canciones”. La fuente continuó: “La fecha exacta de lanzamiento aún está siendo discutida y actualmente estamos decidiendo también la forma del lanzamiento. Anunciaremos planes concretos pronto”. El 7 de marzo, FNC Entertainment reveló un afiche de adelanto para el próximo lanzamiento de CNBLUE y anunció que el grupo regresará con su séptimo mini álbum “7℃N” el 20 de marzo. El 13 de Marzo a la medianoche, el grupo reveló “filmes por lanzamiento” de cada integrante, los cuales muestran a los chicos en lo que parece ser una llamada telefónica con alguien. Los filmes de Kang Min Hyuk y Jung Yong Hwa también llevan en su título “#ON”, mientras que el de Lee Jong Hyun y Lee Jung Shin dicen “#OFF”. El 14 de marzo a la medianoche, FNC Entertainment lanzó un conjunto de fotos teasers que muestran un día ventoso en la playa, con los chicos luciendo relajados. Según su sitio web, esta es la serie “ON” de sus fotos teaser. A mediodia FNC Entertainment lanzó revelo el tracklist oficial para su séptimo mini álbum “7℃N”, el album contara de 6 canciones incluyendo la cancion principal titulada "Between Us", el album tambien revela que Yonghwa, Jonghyun, and Jungshin participarton en la escritura y composicion de varias canciones. El 15 de marzo a la medianoche, FNC Entertainment lanzó un conjunto de fotos teasers en su serie "OFF" que muestran a los chicos esta vez luciendo carismaticos con miradas fuertes y vestidos elegantes. El 16 de marzo a la medianoche el grupo revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal "Between Us", el video cuenta con los cuatro miembros caminando en algún lugar, con imágenes de ellos de pie alrededor de una cabina telefónica y hablando con alguien por teléfono superponiéndose en sus rostros. Un fragmento de “Between Us” también se puede escuchar en el fondo. '''Regreso con Sexto Álbum Japonés 'STAY GOLD'' STAY GOLD es el sexto álbum de estudio japonés de la banda idol de pop-rock de Corea del Sur CNBLUE. Fue lanzado el 18 de octubre de 2017 bajo Warner Music Japan en cuatro ediciones: Edición regular, Ediciones limitadas A y B, y una Edición limitada de Boice solo para fan club. Debutó en el número tres en la lista semanal nacional de álbumes de Oricon de Japón. CNBLUE lanzó "Shake" como el primer sencillo del álbum el 10 de mayo de 2017. Alcanzó el número cinco en la lista nacional de singles Oricon del país, charteando durante cuatro semanas y vendiendo más de 26,000 copias en el país. STAY GOLD fue anunciado como el sexto álbum de estudio de CNBLUE el 29 de agosto de 2017, con una fecha de lanzamiento del 18 de octubre. Al mismo tiempo se lanzó un video teaser para el álbum. El 7 de septiembre se subió un adelanto de 30 segundos para el single "Starting Over", y el video musical completo se estrenó once días después en Yahoo! GyaO. El 25 de septiembre, se subió un video de preview del álbum en YouTube. "Starting Over" se lanzó como descarga digital el 6 de octubre. STAY GOLD fue lanzado en cuatro ediciones: Edición regular; Edición limitada A con contenido adicional de DVD que incluye el video musical y una característica especial de "Getting Over"; Edición limitada B con contenido adicional de DVD que incluye imágenes en múltiples ángulos de "Shake" y "Lie" del CNBLUE Spring Live 2017 "Shake! Shake!" Arena Tour; y Boice Limited Edition con "goods especiales". La banda se embarca en el CNBLUE 2017 Arena Tour Live "Getting Over" del 3 de noviembre al 1 de diciembre de 2017. Los conciertos tuvieron lugar en el Osaka-jō Hall en Osaka, el Nippon Budokan en Tokio, el Sun Dome Fukui en Fukui, el estadio Marine Messe Fukuoka en Fukuoka, el Nippon Gaishi Hall en Aichi y el Yokohama Arena en Kanagawa. 2018: Primer Best of Album en Japón 'Best of CNBLUE/OUR BOOK 2011-2018' CNBLUE celebró su "CNBLUE 8th ANNIVERSARY FANMEETING 8 - Just Please Hold My Hand" el 6 de enero, para celebrar su aniversario desde el debut. El 5 de marzo de 2018, Yong Hwa se alistó para su servicio militar obligatorio. Mientras Yong Hwa fue reclutado, CNBLUE procedió a su relizar su Fanmeeting 2018 "Boice Airline" en Nagoya, Osaka y Kanagawa del 8 al 15 de marzo. Jong Hyun y Jung Shin se dirigieron a Tailandia para "2018 LEE JONG HYUN & LEE JUNG SHIN 1ST FAN MEETING 'J VS J' EN BANGKOK" el 27 de mayo. La banda también celebró su Fanmeeting "Everlasting Promise" en Seúl el 2 de junio. Min Hyuk y Jung Shin se alistaron en silencio para su servicio militar obligatorio el 31 de julio de 2018. Jong Hyun también se alistó el 7 de agosto. Lanzaron Best of CNBLUE/OUR BOOK 2011-2018 el 29 de agosto. El álbum contiene canciones de su debut en Japón en 2011. También incluyó la nueva canción, "Don't Say Goodbye", que fue grabada antes del alistamiento de Yong Hwa. El video musical de la canción se subió al canal de YouTube de CNBLUE el 17 de julio. Se espera que la banda regrese en 2020. 2019: Salida de Jong Hyun Jong Hyun ha anunciado su salida de CNBLUE. Después de su última controversia sobre el envío de mensajes privados a una YouTuber, Jong Hyun se retiró oficialmente de CNBLUE. El 28 de agosto, FNC Entertainment lanzó su declaración a continuación: "Hola. Este es Lee Jong Hyun. Una vez más, pido disculpas a las personas que he herido a través de mis palabras y acciones inapropiadas y a todas las personas que he decepcionado. Aunque es tarde, te informo que me retiraré de CNBLUE. Lamento haber causado daño a los miembros, y también les he dicho a los miembros sobre mi retiro. Me da vergüenza haber decepcionado a los fanáticos que creyeron en mí. Como todos nosotros, incluyéndome a mí mismo, estamos sirviendo actualmente en el ejército, me tomó un tiempo expresar mi opinión y anunciar esto. Me disculpo y agradezco a nuestra agencia por esperar. Lamento mucho mis errores, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar las críticas de muchas personas. Lamento haber recibido críticas por un asunto vergonzoso". Como se informó anteriormente, Jong Hyun actualmente está reflexionando debido a su participación en la controvertida sala de chat de Jung Joon Young, que incluía imágenes ocultas filmadas ilegalmente de mujeres, conversaciones degradantes y referencias a violaciones. Integrantes center|550px De Izquierda a Derecha: Jung Shin, Jong Hyun (Ex-Integrante), Yong Hwa & Min Hyuk *Yong Hwa (Líder, Vocalista, Guitarrista, Tecladista y Rapero) *Min Hyuk (Baterista, Vocalista) *Jung Shin (Bajista, Rapero, Vocalista y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: *Jong Hyun (Guitarrista, Vocalista) (2009-2019) *Kwang Jin (Bajista) (2009) Discografia 'Japón' '﻿'Álbum Best Álbum 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'DVD's' Conciertos/Tours Anuncios *'2010:' Sony Ericson Xperia X10 Mini CF *'2011:' Holika Holika CF *'2011:' Bang Bang Junto a Seo Hyo Rim *'2011:' Tailandia Scotch Pure CF *'2012: '''T.G.I' Friday CF *'''2012: Bang Bang CF Junto a Moon Chae Won *'2012: '''Galaxy Note 10.1 *'2013: Prospecs Junto a Kim Yuna * '''2013: CeCi Magazine *'2013: '''Bang Bang Junto a Kang Sora *'2013:' K-Food CF *'2013:' Samsung Galaxy "Feel Good" (MV/CF) * '''2014:' CeCi Magazine *'2014: '''Bang Bang Junto a Kang Sora * '''2015:' The Class * 2015: HIGH CUT Peliculas *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE (2014) Temas para Dramas *''You Pour A Star'' - Lee Jung Shin, tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) *''Confession'' - Lee Jung Shin, tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) *''I See You'' - Kang Min Hyuk, tema para Entertainers (2016) *''My love'' - Lee Jong Hyun, tema para A Gentleman’s Dignity (2012) *''Because I Miss You... (Band version'') - tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Comfort Song'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''넌내게 반했어 (You've Fallen For Me) – Jung Yong Hwa, tema para ''Heartstrings *''별 (Star) - Kang Min Hyuk, tema para Heartstrings (2011)'' *''그리워서… (Because I Miss You...)'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''High Fly'' (Junto a Minhyuk) para la película "Acoustic" (2010) *''A song for a fool. tema musical para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL),''tema de clausura para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL), ''tema musical para You're Beautiful (2009) Programas de TV *'2009:' Radio Star (MBC, Yong Hwa) *'2009:' Hunters (MBC, Yong Hwa ) *'2010:' Bluetory (Mnet) *'2010:' Let's Go Dream Team' (KBS2, Yong Hwa Ep 17)' *'2010:' CNBLUE Making the Artist *'2010: Star Golden Bell (KBS2, Yong Hwa & Min Hyuk) *'''2010: Happy Birthday (KBS, Yong Hwa & Jung Shin) *'2010:' Beatles Code (Mnet) *'2010:' Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS, Yong Hwa) *'2010: 'Star King (SBS) *'2011:' Radio Star (MBC, Yong Hwa & Jong Hyun) *'2011:' Strong Heart (SBS) *'2011:' Star King (SBS) *'2011:' Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS, Yong Hwa) *'2012:' Especial Estrella Kpop CNBLUE (MBC) *'2012:' Invincible Youth 2 (SBS2, Yong Hwa & Jung Shin) *'2012:' Kiss The Radio *'2012:' Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS, Min Hyuk) *'2012:' Guerrilla Date (KBS2) *'2012:' Love on Party *'2012:' People Inside (tvN) *'2012:' Go show (MBC) *'2012:' Idol Star Archery-Athetics Championship (MBC, Jong Hyun & Jung Shin) *'2012:' Star King (SBS, Yong Hwa & Jung Shin) *'2013:' Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2013:' Entertainment Relay (KBS2) *'2013:' Taxi (TVN) *'2013:' Mamma Mia (MBC, Jung Shin) *'2013:' Cheongdamdong 111 (tvN) *'2014:' Running Man (SBS, Ep 186) *'2014:' Guerrilla Date (KBS2) *'2014:' Radio Star (MBC) *'2014:' Hello Counselor (KBS2) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) *'2014:' Cheongdamdong 111 Season 2 NFLYING (tvN) *'2014: '''Day Day Up (China, Hunan Television) *'2014: Weekly Idol (MBC, Jong Hyun & Min Hyuk) *'2014: '''Crime Scene (JTBC, Min Hyuk Ep 5, 6, 10) *'2015: 'A song for you 4 (KBS2, Ep 14) *'2015: d.o.b (DANCE OR BAND) (Mnet, Ep 5) Premios Curiosidades *CNBLUE fue la segunda banda de la agencia FNC Entertainment. *CNBLUE tiene el récord de ganar el primer lugar en programas música de Corea del Sur en el menor tiempo despues de su debut. Solo 15 días despues de lanzar "Im loner", ganaron su primer premio. Sin embargo el grupo debut de la YG, "WINNER" batió ese record con solo 7 días despues de su debut. *La FNC decidió que antes de debutar en Corea debían madurar como banda y decidieron enviarlos a Japón. La compañía pagaba la renta de su dormitorio y los padres de cada uno, tenían un monto fijo que podían enviarles. Ya que su monto individual era muy poco, los cuatro juntaban su dinero y cubrían entre si sus gastos, sin embargo padecieron hambre y sacrificaron cosas como comprar ropa o cortar su cabello. Jung Yong Hwa fue elegido para el drama en Corea "You're Beautiful" pero les enviaba el dinero de su pago y viajaba regularmente a Japón para presentarse con ellos. *CNBLUE es la primera banda surcoreana en realizar una gira mundial. Solo los grupos de bailes habian incursionado en giras mundiales como Super Junior o BIGBANG, por lo que la gira de CNBLUE gano mucha atención al ser la primera banda Sur coreana que realizaba una gira mundial. *Crying Nut demandó a CNBLUE y su agencia FNC Entertainment por el uso no autorizado de su canción "Pilsal Off Side" en el programa musical de Mnet M! Countdown, en 2010. *Desde su debut en Japon, todos sus discos, cuentan con canciones propias. Yonghwa es quien mas canciones ha aportado, despues le sigue Jonghyun, luego Jung Shin y por ultimo Minhyuk. *Los integrantes ahora también son responsables de producir los álbumes, convirtiéndose en una de las pocas bandas que se encargan en su totalidad de sus trabajos. Ademas de escribir, componer, cantar y hacer los arreglos de las canciones, también producen sus propios discos. *Crying Nut también denunció que CNBLUE había lanzado un DVD del concierto en Japón y se habían estado beneficiado de ello. Crying Nut también denunció que CNBLUE utilizó la pista original de la canción, es decir, que hicieron playback sobre el audio original (ni siquiera cantaron ellos). Más tarde, CNBLUE contrademandó a Crying Nut, afirmando que el robo de la propiedad intelectual era responsabilidad de CJ E&M y de la empresa responsable de las ventas del DVD. *Los 4 han incursionado en el ámbito de la actuación y han tenido papeles protagónicos. Las actuaciones de los miembros han ganado grandes elogios y sus dramas han tenido un muy buen rating. MinHyuk es quien más veces se ha desempeñado como actor. *Los cuatro tienen premios de actuación gracias a sus roles en los dramas. *En una votación realizada por especialistas de actuación, YongHwa fue escogido como el 4to mejor actor idol de Corea y MinHyuk el 5to. *Los integrantes de CNBLUE son cercanos a varios artistas de la SM como lo son, TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior y Girls' Generation, también son cercanos al grupo MBLAQ y a sus compañeros de agencia FTISLAND y AOA. *Ya que se conocieron el dia de su audición, Min Hyuk, Yong Hwa y Jong Hyun consideran a JUNIEL como su hermana pequeña. *La canción "IN MY HEAD" de su disco japonés 'In My Head', fue escogida como tema para el Ending del anime de la serie Estadounidense Super Natural. *La canción "Get Away" del single Where You Are fue elegida como el tema final de la tercera temporada de la serie de EE.UU. "Gossip Girl" para su emisión en Japón. *Es la única banda coreana que ha aparecido en el MTV Unplugged. *El single japonés de CNBLUE "Where You Are" subió al #1 en la lista Oricon, y fue la primera vez en 41 años que una banda de rock extranjera logra tal hazaña. *En su gira "Come On" en Japón asistieron más de 100.000 fans en sus nueve conciertos. *En menos de 24 horas el cuarto mini-album ('Re:Blue') realizó un All-kill, 'posicionandose en los charts de musica (Bugs #1, Mnet #1, Daum Music #1, Melon #1, Olleh Music #1, Naver Music #1, CY World #1, MONKEY3 #1. *Para la promoción del RE:BLUE, CNBLUE realizó todas las presentaciones en los programas musicales con música en vivo. Generalmente las bandas hacen mímica en dichos programas debido a la falta de infraestructura de los foros para las acoger a las bandas. CNBLUE y sus fans tuvieron que grabar hasta altas horas de la noche, con tal de que los dejaran presentarse en vivo. *Es el segundo grupo/banda más alto de Corea. Yong Hwa quien es el mas grande de edad es el mas bajo (1.80) y Jung Shin que es el mas joven es el mas alto (1.88). *Gracias al mini album RE:BLUE llegaron a la posicion 1 del World Album de las listas de Billboards. *En 2010 a escasos meses de su debut la web coreana 100 beat lanzo una lista hecha por criticos con los 5 mejores y los 5 peores grupos o solistas de los ultimos 10 años. CNBLUE sorprendentemente aparecio en el primer lugar de los 5 peores debido a su buena apariencia, el escandolo de plagio de i'm loner y porque los criticos suponian que no sabian tocar instrumentos y solo fingían. *En 2013 CNBLUE ocupo la posicion 8 de "El mejor Idol Group en la historia del Kpop" . la encuesta fue hecha a un total de 2,300 personas incluyendo grupos rookies, reporteros de entretenimiento, PD de canales musicales, staff de compañias, managers y criticos de la cultura pop. Sobre ellos estaban grupos como Shinhwa , Girls' Generation, BIGBANG ,TVXQ , SISTAR, H.O.T. y Super Junior . *CNBLUE construyo en 2012 una escuela para los niños de Africa en el país de Burkina Faso. En 2014 confirmaron que su siguiente escuela sería en el país de Filipinas gracias a sus ganancias obtenidas del BLUE MOON WORLD TOUR *CNBLUE fue nombrado Embajador de Buena Voluntad por la organización internacional Korea Food for the Hungry. Gracias a esto, CNBLUE es la imagen de la comida coreana en el mundo, lanzando comerciales individuales y siendo la principal imagen en las exposiciones de comida coreana. *Desde su incorporación al sello "'Warner Music Japón" todos sus albums y mini albums han aparecido en el Oricon diario y el Oricon Semanal, convirtiendolos en una de las bandas mas influyentes de Corea en Japón. In My Head, Where You are, Come On, Code Name, Robot, Blind Love, Lady, One More Time y su ultimo album se han posicionado entre los primeros 5 lugares en el Oricon diario y en el Oricon Semanal consiguiendo importantes ventas en el extranjero. *El 4 de agosto se presentaron en el Rock in Japan Festival 2013, uno de los festivales de rock más importantes de Japón. *En agosto (el día 10 en Tokyo y el 11 en Osaka) se presentaron en el Summer Sonic 2013. El Summer Sonic es uno de los festivales de rock anual más importantes del mundo, donde ademas de tocar bandas japonesas participan artistas internacionales. Los fans asistentes los escogieron como la septima mejor banda que se presento en el festival. *En Septiembre de 2013 durante la tercera entrega de "Sharing Happiness Awards", CNBLUE recibió el premio "Global Sharing Award " por su labor caritativo en el país de Burkina Faso- CNBLUE School. *NEVER STOP" The Story of CNBLUE Es la primera película en la que todos los miembros participaron juntos. *De acuerdo a FORBES KOREA, CNBLUE se encuentra en la quinta posición de las boyband coreanas con mejor ingresos en el KPOP durante 2013. El primer lugar es BIGBANG, el segundo Super Junior, el tercer lugar TVXQ, el cuarto 2PM y CNBLUE es el quinto con 178 billones de won. *La última etapa de su gira mundial terminó en América. Viajando así a Estados Unidos, México, Perú y Chile; fueron los países escogidos donde se realizo el BLUEMOON tour. *El 23 de abril de 2014 salió a la venta su single japonés "Truth" y rápidamente se posicionó en los primeros lugares de ventas, llegando al #4 lugar semanal en la lista oricon. *CNBLUE se encuentra en el octavo lugar de máximas ventas generales de Kpop. La valoracion se hizo a partir de sus ventas totales por disco. CNBLUE es la unica banda que aparece en dicho ranking y quien tiene mejores ventas, sin ser parte de una de las llamadas empresas mayores de Corea del sur. *El álbum especial de CNBLUE “Blue Hits for Asia” recibió el disco de oro en Taiwan tan solo una semana después de su lanzamiento. Su álbum especial también encabeza Omusic, la lista musical semanal de K-pop en el sitio más importante de Taiwan, y subió al primer lugar en la sección de los mejores vendidos de Books.com, la librería online más grande de Taiwan. En Gmusic, el ranking más grande de álbumes de Taiwan, el álbum especial de CNBLUE también se convirtió en el álbum coreano más vendido en la lista asiática. *En una entrevista realizada a Jung Shin por la revista ceci, se dio a conocer, que los chicos ya no viven juntos, Jung shin vive con su hermano mayor, Jong Hyun en su propio dpto, Min hyuk vive con sus padres y Yong hwa vive solo en el dpto que era de los 4. *En la lista de las 50 canciones más twitteadas del 2014, ocuparon el puesto nº 17 con "Can't Stop". En una lista encabezada por Pharrell Williams con "Happy", CNBLUE es el artista coreano en el puesto más alto seguido de Girls' Generation nº 18 e INFINITE nº 48. *Yong Hwa y Jong Hyun ambos realizaron su debut como solistas teniendo gran exito Yong Hwa en Corea con su canción debut One Fine day y Jong Hyun en Japón con su canción debut Moonlight Swing. *Su sexto mini álbum "Blueming" quedo #1 en iTunes en Hong Kong, Macao, Malaysia, Filipinas, Singapuro, Taiwan y Tailandia, #2 en Indonesia. *Logro ingresar #1 en los iTunes Albums K-pop y #1 en Albums pop mundiales tiempo real. *Min Hyuk mencionó que CNBLUE no es una banda fácil de golpear, ya que ellos son muy fuertes. *En un fanmeeting, Jung Shin, Min Hyuk y Jong Hyun hicieron covers de las canciones de Yong Hwa. También tocaron alguas canciones siendo solo tres integrantes, tal y como el tiempo en que Yonghwa grababa el drama You're Beautiful. *Los integrantes afirman que CNBLUE será una banda que durará mucho tiempo. Que juntos se convertirán en una banda de abuelos y que tocarán juntos hasta ya no poder más. *Su canción 'Cold Love' fue plagiada por el artista Kalimba con su canción 'Éste frío'. *Min Hyuk, Jung Shin y Jong Hyun hicieron un viaje a Suiza. El tiempo en que estuvieron allá fue grabado y habrá un nuevo programa llamado Enamórate de Suiza. Constará de 16 episodios. El 21 de Mayo saldrá el primer episodio y se emitirá lunes y jueves. ( Sin Jung Yong Hwa debido a su estancia en el servicio militar). *Los miembros ingresaron a servicio militar en un lapso de 5 meses de diferencia (Marzo-Agosto) convirtiéndose en la primera banda Sur Coreana donde todos sus miembros están en el servicio militar. Para Marzo del 2020, todos los miembros estarán de vuelta. Enlaces *C.N.Blue fan cafe (daum) *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial Japon *MySpace Oficial *Blog Oficial Japon 'Weibo Oficial' *Weibo Oficial CNBLUE *Weibo Oficial Yong Hwa *Weibo Oficial Jong Hyun *Weibo Oficial Min Hyuk *Weibo Oficial Jung Shin 'Facebook Oficial Banda' *Facebook Oficial 'Youtube' *Youtube Oficial CNBLUE *Youtube Oficial FNC Entertainment 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial | CNBLUE *Twitter Oficial | Jung Yong Hwa *Twitter Oficial | Lee Jong Hyun *Twitter Oficial | Kang Min Hyuk *Twitter Oficial | Lee Jung Shin Instagram * Instagram Oficial | Jung Shin * Instagram Oficial | Jong Hyun * Instagram Oficial | Min Hyuk * Instagram Oficial | Yong Hwa Galería CNBLUE0.jpg CNBLUE00.jpg CNBLUE01.jpg CNBLUE02.jpg CNBLUE05.jpg CNBLUE06.jpg CNBLUE07.jpg CNBLUE08.png Videografia 'Corea' Archivo:CNBLUE - 외톨이야 M V|Alone Archivo:CNBLUE - LOVE M V |LOVE Archivo:CNBLUE - 직감 M V|Intuition Archivo:CNBLUE - LOVE GIRL M V|LOVE GIRL Archivo:CNBLUE - 아직 사랑한다 M V|Is Still In Love Archivo:CNBLUE - Hey You M V|Hey You Archivo:CNBLUE - Friday (T.G.I Friday's Brand Song) M V|Friday Archivo:CNBLUE - I'm Sorry M V|I'm Sorry 'Japón' Archivo:CNBLUE - Where you are|Where You Are Archivo:CNBLUE - In My Head| In My Head Archivo:CNBLUE - Come on-0|Come On Archivo:CNBLUE - Lady|Lady Archivo:CNBLUE - Time is over|Time Is Over Archivo:CNBLUE - Robot|Robot Archivo:CNBLUE - Blind Love|Blind Love Archivo:CNBLUE - One More Time|One More Time Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Japan Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JRock Categoría:KRock Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:JDebut2009 Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:KBanda Categoría:JBanda